Season 3
Season 3 of Sing It Up was announced on June 8, 2016. It consists of 30 episodes, bringing the whole series to a total of 87 episodes. The season premiere aired on March 17, 2017. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Rachel *Emma Nisbet as Lia *Cyrus Uy as Robin *George Delanivias as Bryan *Christian Simpson as Eric *Floyd Martinez as Tom *Mary Wary as Jeannie *Shawn Simpson as Shane *Anna Nisbet as Jane *Lauren Scotland as Kennedy *Jasmine Blyth as Alex *Matthew Madeley as Ryan *Laura Marano as Rebecca *Sarah Parker as Moon *Charlotte Rees as Charlotte *Melissa Paxton as Maybelle *Meadow Belal as Maya *Alice Pavoni as Principal Andrea Recurring Cast *Dominic Prince as Joseph *Heather Hunter as Chelsea *Mhairi McCall as Madison *Kirsty Logan as Audrey *Sammie Logan as May *Rekaya Starlight as Jody *Robin Thickle as Ethan *Josh Hutcherson as Sam *Ross Lynch as Jordan *Liam Hemsworth as Victor Episodes *''Episode 1: Transferred (March 17, 2017) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SEASON PREMIERE)'' *''Episode 2: Jane Is Good?! (March 31, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 3: Friend Zone (April 14, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 4: I Go To Texas, Part 1 (April 28, 2017) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 5: I Go To Texas, Part 2 (May 12, 2017) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers) *''Episode 6: The Love Triangle (May 26, 2017) (4.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 7: Friendship On Alert (June 9, 2017) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 8: Jane & Rachel (June 23, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 9: Accapella War (July 7, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 10: In The Loving Memo... Oh Wait! (July 21, 2017) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 11: American Idiot: The Musical (August 4, 2017) (premiered) (5.4 million viewers) (TWO HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 12: Rachel Goes Platinum! (August 18, 2017) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 13: Shane Falls For Rachel (September 1, 2017) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 14: Lia's New Deal (September 15, 2017) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 15: Fall Out (September 29, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 16: Sing Your Scares (October 13, 2017) (premiered) (3.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 17: As Above, So Below (October 27, 2017) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers)(ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 18: The Drama (November 10, 2017) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 19: The Banana Squad (November 24, 2017) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 20: Shopping Spree (December 8, 2017) (premiered) (3.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 21: Christmas Carbaret (December 22, 2017) (premiered) (3.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 22: True Love (January 12, 2018) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 23: Clean It Out! (January 26, 2018) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 24: The Sparkling Case (February 9, 2018) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 25: Infamous Statue (February 16, 2018) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 26: Get That Pitch (February 23, 2018) (premiered) (2.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 27: Robin’s Acceptance (March 9, 2018) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 28: Me or Her?, Part 1 (March 23, 2018) (premiered) (4.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 29: Me or Her?, Part 2 (March 24, 2018) (premiered) (4.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 30: Me or Her?, Part 3 (March 25, 2018) (premiered) (5.1 million viewers)''